


Halik sa Hangin

by wluv_kaeth



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wluv_kaeth/pseuds/wluv_kaeth
Summary: Ang ikli ng panahon na binigay sa amin Pag-ibig na para lang isang halik sa hangin- Ebe Dancel (Halik sa Hangin)
Kudos: 1





	Halik sa Hangin

Nagkakilala kami sa kagubatan   
habang naliligaw ako noon, 

siya naman ay nakasalubong ko habang tumatakbo palihis sa   
direksyon na tinatahak ko palabas ng gubat   
gusto ko siyang lapitan… 

kung medyo minamalas ka nga naman,   
nabunggo niya ako   
at parehas kaming nahulog.. 

sa mga damuhan   
Parang napatigil ang aking mundo   
At napatingin sa kaniya 

napakaliwanag naman ng awra niya para sa isang ordinaryong babae   
maliban sa nakaputi siyang lahat, tila ba’y naiiba ang kaniyang mata   
Tinititigan ko ito ng mabuti… 

Napakahiwaga..   
nakakahumaling ang mga mata niyang kasing ganda ng mga   
bituin sa sa langit, tuwing gabi 

Hindi ito pangkaraniwan   
ngunit ang aking nararamdaman sa mga oras na yon   
hindi ko din inaasahang… 

katapusan na pala

.“Pasenseya na ginoo!” 

“Nako okay lang yon..okay ka lang ba?” 

And she nods, inosente niya..   
may ganito pa palang babae sa panahon ngayon 

“Saan ka pala papunta? Parang nagmamadali ka ata?” habang   
tinulungan ko siyang tumayo 

“Ah a-ano…m-may hinahanap lang ako..” 

“ganon ba? Gusto mo tulungan kita?” 

“WAG NA!..ibig kong sabihin ako nang bahala doon” 

sure na ba siyang okay lang siya? She looks troubled and afraid

“Hindi naman sa pagiging matanong pero anong pangalan mo?” 

“mmm..ako si Halimuyak, muyak nalang” 

“Ako pala si Cris..actually kanina pa ako naliligaw dito, hindi ko   
alam kung saan yung daan…nahiwalay kasi ako sa mga kasama ko ” 

“Hindi ba’t napakadelikado para sa isang dayuhan na tulad mo ang   
maligaw sa kagubatang ito?”

“Hah???” 

“Wala binata…sabi ko halika tutulungan kitang makalabas bago   
mag gabi” 

That day, was also the day I started to smile genuinely.   
Kakaiba…babalikan ulit kita Muyak.

Napagdesisyonan ko na ring bumalik 

sa gubat kung saan ako naligaw at babalikan siya   
nung una nagdadalawang isip ako dahil noong ikwento ko ito sa   
Grandma ko, nagulat siya at sinabing 

“Wag ka na bumalik kailanman sa kagubatang yun crisanto.   
Wag na wag!” 

kaya bakit naman hindi???? 

Makulit ako eh, edi bumalik ako para hanapin siya   
Natagpuan ko siyang nakaupo sa damuhan 

“Muyak!” 

“Cris????? anong ginagawa mo dito???” 

“Hinahanap ka” sabi ko nang nakangiti 

“Hindi ka dapat narito binata..bumalik ka na sa lungsod”   
I just shrug my shoulders and seat beside her 

“Bakit ba kasi hindi pwede?” 

“Kasi hindi dapat” 

“Paano kung sabihin kong…gusto ko na kasama ka?” 

Napatingin siya sakin na may halong pangangamba 

“May magagawa pa ba ako?” 

At doon nagsimula ang mga alaala sa buhay ko na kailanman   
Hinding-hindi ko makakalimutan…

Habang lumilipas ang panahon   
Mas lalong napapalapit kaming dalawa sa isa’t isa   
Napapadalas na rin ang pagkikita namin 

Unti-unti ko na rin siyang nakikilala pero yung misteryong kalakip   
ng kaniyang pagkatao ay hindi ko pa rin alam   
alam kong hindi siya ordinaryong tao tulad ko   
Hindi naman ako tanga…. 

Well, medyo lang naman   
Sa pagdaan ng mga araw..   
Hindi ko namamalayan, na nahuhulog na pala ako sa binibining nakilala   
ko lang sa kagubatan 

mga ngiti niya, tawa, mga simpleng pagkapit sa braso ko   
mga kakaibang hiwaga na ipinakita niya.. 

Totoo ba talaga to?   
Halimuyak,   
kung hindi ka tao..   
Ano ka…..?

Isang gabi habang nakaupo kami   
Sa taas ng puno at nakatingin sa madilim na langit.. 

“Cris…tingin mo tatagal tayo?” 

“Bakit naman hindi?” 

“Alam mo kasi mayroong mga bagay na hindi para sa isa’t isa..   
nakatadhana man itong magkadaupang palad subalit hindi natatapos   
sa magandang pamamaalam..” 

“Siguro nga ganon dahil hindi naman natin hawak ang mundo” 

Tumingin siya sakin   
Muyak, bakit? Bakit ka umiiyak? 

“Hindi ako tao..crisanto at hindi mo ako dapat minamahal” 

“Bakit hindi pwede? Ano ka ba talaga?” 

“Isa akong elemento ng kagubatan na nagbabantay sa mga taong   
Naliligaw tulad mo noon at noong araw na nagkita tayo…yun   
ang araw na pati ako ay naliligaw rin at hinahanap ang mundo   
ko dahil sa mundo mo isa akong tao ngunit matandang   
Buendia…Rosas Beundia ang aking ngalan”

Gumuho ang mundo ko… 

minahal ko ang lola kong engkantada sa ibang mundo?

Pagkatapos ng rebelasyong sinabi 

Sa akin ni Halimuyak… hindi ko alam kung ano ang   
Dapat maging reaksyon ko, 

Galit? 

Inis? 

Lungkot? 

Pagsisisi? 

Halo-halong emosyon ang nararamdaman ko nang pauwi ako sa amin   
hindi ko din alam kung paano haharapin ang Lola   
isa lamang akong dayo dito na taga Maynila at nagbakasyon pero   
bakit ganito kagulo ang mundong pinasok ko????! 

Parang tinakasan ako ng kaluluwa nang makasalubong ko si Lola   
sa harap ng pintuan ng kwarto ko.. 

“Crisanto saan ka na naman ba nagpunta?” 

“Grandma, tell me the truth..may alam ka ba?” 

“Alam saan?” 

“Totoo ba na ikaw si Halimuyak sa ibang mundo?” 

“P-paano mo nalaman yan..?” 

“So its true? Kelan pa? Bakit hindi mo sinabi sakin yon?” 

“Binalaan na kita nung una palang di ba? Oo, ako siya sa   
ibang mundo at may koneksyon kami pero hindimakaugnay ang aming buhay” 

”Bakit hindi niyo sa akin sinabi kaagad yon?!” 

“Kasalanan ko ba at nagpadala ka sa damdamin mong   
napakarupok? Crisanto ako man siya o hindi ang punto dito   
hindi ka dapat nagmamahal ng kung sino sino mas lalo na lugar   
na imposible ang lahat ng mga iniisip mo” 

At doon ako nagsimulang umiyak ng umiyak   
nagkulong sa kwarto ko dahil kahit anong isip ko at pangangatwiran sa   
sarili ko, ako talaga ang mali at walang sino man dapat ang sisihin kung   
hindi ako lang… 

Makalipas ang ilang araw   
Kailangan ko nang mamaalam dahil babalik na ako ng Maynila   
Dahil andun naman talaga ang buhay ko at wala dito   
Bumisita lang ako pansamantala.. 

Hinanap ko si lola para mag sorry sa lahat.. 

“Grandma..” 

“Iho…okay lang yon hah? Hindi mo kasalanan, walang may   
gusto nito…tinuruan ka lang ng buhay” nakangiting sabi niya 

“Pwede ko po bang makita si Muyak sa huling   
pagkakataon?” 

Nakangiti niya akong tinanguan.Sa paglalakad ko sa gubat..   
Eto na naman siya at tumatakbo papunta sa direksyon ko   
Tulad ng dati nagkabanggaan kami.. 

“Cris…” 

“Muyak..” 

Dali dali akong tumayo at tinulungan siya 

“Cris/Muyak” 

“Sige ikaw muna” natatawang sabi ko 

“Pasensya na pala sa mga nasabi ko nung gabing yun..hinintay kita para   
humingi ng tawad at ipaliwanag ang lahat-” 

“Muyak, okay na..naipaliwanag na sa akin ni lola” 

“Hindi ka na galit?” 

“Siguro nadidismaya pero kahit paano naintindihan ko naman” 

Niyakap ko siya at ito nama’y ikinagulat niya 

“Salamat sa sayo at sa panahong ibinigay mo..” 

“Ako nga dapat ang-” 

“Tulad ng sinabi mo, mga bagay na hindi para sa isa’t isa..   
nakatadhana man itong magkadaupang palad pero hindi   
natatapos sa magandang pamamaalam…hindi Muyak,   
may mga nakikilala tayo para turuan tayo at matuto” 

Paalam, Halimuyak.

Bago ako umalis sa probinsyang ito.. 

Inalala ko ang lahat ng mga pangyayaring nagbigay 

ng kulay sa napaka-boring kong buhay 

kakaibang adventure naman to hahahha 

Iba’t ibang emosyon at karanasan.. 

Rebelasyon.. 

Hanggang sa tuluyan na akong namaalam sa lugar kung saan 

naganap ang unang pag-ibig na nangyari sa buhay ko 

bilang isang tao, 

na nagmahal ng engkantadang taga ibang mundo. 

Paalam, Halimuyak at Crisanto..   
Sa panahon ng walang kasiguraduhan.


End file.
